


can't help fallin'

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Boyfriends, Discord: Umino Hours, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, prompt: Icy Streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Tenzou slips, and Iruka joins him. What a cute couple.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	can't help fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooo, back at it again with winter bingo fics!  
> this one is dedicated to [Kisu]()! you are an awesome friend and I am glad to have met an amazing person like you! Kisu, you already know the rest of my message so without further ado, please enjoy! I hope you'll like this ^^v
> 
> my first YamaIru! Yey!~ 
> 
> big thank you to Vynush! for beta-ing this fic! <3  
> also, eyy, check out my friend Kisu! she makes lotsa nice arts~ you won't regret :p her links at the end notes \o/
> 
> enjoy, loves!

“You know, the author of this book suddenly became a huge hit. I remember buying her book back when no one would barely touch it, and now it’s selling like hotcakes! You should check them out, she mostly makes romance, but she also does a little bit of humor and time travel…” Tenzou rambles away as he points out a row of books on display in the middle of the bookshop. He grabs for the nearest one, showing it off to his boyfriend, and begins summarizing it’s synopsis. 

Iruka, who is beside the said man engrossed in his love for books, just nods in return, leaning into the taller man’s frame to snuggle against his arms. Iruka listens intently, admiring the full passion Tenzou is expressing as he switches to another book. 

The two of them just spent the whole day walking through the busy streets of Konoha. Even though it’s a little cold outside due to snow, it didn’t stop Iruka and Tenzou from acting like teenagers- hopping from one mall to another, visiting shops outside in the cold streets, and even coming to hang out at the park- only for them to retreat after thirty minutes.

Due to being cooped up with work, the two of them failed to notice that their eight-month anniversary had passed last week. After laughing it off at how forgetful they were, the two of them promised to have this coming weekend all for themselves, and fortunately, their schedules had miraculously cooperated with them. 

They went out of the house around noon, and since they didn’t have enough time to plan things out, Iruka just decided they should eat first in that restaurant where they had their first date before letting fate determine where they’ll go next. 

All in all, the rest of their day was spent with them going in and out to just about anywhere their feet and money brings them. And now, as the sun has already set and Konoha was blanketed with darkness and the moon, the two of them find themselves in a cozy bookstore that sells lots of stuff - from old books and art books to writing supplies and much more. 

“Ah, this!” Tenzou suddenly exclaims and gently drags his lover to one of the bookshelves labeled ‘art books’. “This artist is my favorite! She makes lots of mermaid and bird arts, even kelpies and other creatures.” Tenzou says excitedly, flipping through the art book carefully. 

"It looks so nice, right? The details and shadings.” He exclaims, showing one particular drawing of a mermaid and a birdman. 

"Hmm, yeah." Iruka agrees as his eyes scan the wonderful drawings consisting of mermaids and some ninjas in weird vests and headbands. 

The couple roams around the bookshop some more, parting ways in the middle. Tenzou remains in the art section, busy ogling other books he finds fascinating, while Iruka goes over to the non-fiction shelves, canvassing on what to buy the next time they come back. 

A little while later, the two of them finally decide to call it a day since it’s already seven in the evening, and they’ve been walking endlessly for hours. 

After deciding to order some takeout for them to eat at home later while watching Netflix, Iruka and Tenzou exit the bookstore, only to stop once they notice little snow crystals falling down on them. 

Iruka lets go of Tenzou’s hand, eyes wide with excitement - giggling a little once a small snowflake lands on his forehead. He blows on it before looking back at Tenzou. 

“Look!” Iruka grins as he brings his hands out, “It’s snowing, Tenzou!”

Truth to be told, Iruka has been waiting all day for snowfall. Sure, it snowed yesterday night, hence the thick blanket of snow covering the ground below, but Iruka wants to walk outside with his boyfriend, holding his hand tightly as little drops of snowflakes cover the both of them. As cheesy as it may sound, but Iruka wants that. 

And now, seeing those little ice crystals falling softly, Iruka can’t hide the excitement bubbling up in him. He skips forward, catching some snow. 

“Iruka, you’re cute but don’t run,” Tenzou says, walking after the other. 

Iruka just sticks his tongue out playfully before sending a flying kiss towards Tenzou. “Thanks for the compliment, babe.” He bits his lips before briskly walking away. 

Releasing a small chuckle, Tenzou finds himself chasing after Iruka. 

He is well aware that the ground below them can get slippery, especially now that it’s snowing. Tenzou also knows Iruka has the tendency to get too excited, so in order to avoid accidents, he needs to catch up to his lover and reprimand him about the-

Tenzou blinks, stopping on his tracks once he realizes his face is covered with bearable coldness. Iruka’s laughter rings in his ears after, attracting some passersby. 

"Gotchu!" Iruka says in between laughs...

"Iruka! I-" 

Another snowball hits his chest, and soon the couple finds themselves chasing each other while throwing snowballs- completely ignoring and avoiding everyone else. 

“Hey!” Tenzou calls out, closing his eyes as Iruka successfully strikes another snowball across his mouth and chin. 

Their playful chase continues, Iruka mostly hitting Tenzou successfully, while Tenzou only manages to hit Iruka either on his back or legs. However, Iruka doesn’t need to know that he’s purposely missing every throw he makes. 

It isn’t long until they reach an empty park. Iruka tosses a snowball at Tenzou as he runs and hides behind a swing set, giggling and panting. 

“Iruka! Come here,”

“No!” Iruka squeals happily, skipping a step to hide behind the slides. 

"Iruka! Don't run!" Tenzou catches up, also breathless from running and laughing. 

"Ha, your throws just suck," 

"Nah, I just don't want you to slip, dear.” Tenzou comments, stretching his hand out to Iruka. “Now, let’s go. We still need to buy something for dinner.” 

Iruka eyes his boyfriend skeptically, scrunching up his nose in suspicion before he finally agrees, intertwining their hands together. However, as Iruka steps out from behind the slides, Tenzou suddenly yells “gotcha!” and the cold, wet sensation of a snowball hits Iruka square on the face. 

Tenzou immediately steps back, a grin printed on his face.

“Not fair!” Iruka yells, voice laced with playfulness as he wipes away the snow from his face. 

“Sorry, babe. Payback from earlier,” Tenzou quickly avoids the oncoming hand that’s ready to slap his arm, but yeah, karma works fast because the next thing Tenzou knows before releasing a loud shriek is his foot slipping, and his whole body falling backwards- landing on the wet grass with a groan. 

Iruka gasps, calling out Tenzou's name as he instantly kneels beside his boyfriend. 

"Oh my, does anything hurt? How’s your head?” Iruka questions, unsure if he should touch his boyfriend.

Tenzou can only answer with a low hum, shaking his head no, “I- no. Don’t worry…” Tenzou opens his eyes- meeting Iruka’s concerned ones, “Nothing’s hurting, though I think my back needs some massages later.” 

Raising one hand, Tenzou cups Iruka’s cheeks, a small smile making its way to his lips as Iruka nuzzles his cheeks against his palm. 

“Karma hits fast, huh?” Tenzou says, groaning as he gently moves his legs.

Iruka grins, covering Tenzou’s hand on his cheek with his own. “Yeah, that’s what you get.” Iruka answers back with a cheeky grin.

Tenzou chuckles, and Iruka slowly leans down, his other hand moving along with him to push away the bangs on Tenzou’s face. 

“You look silly.” Iruka comments. 

“Ah, yeah. I become silly when I'm with you.”

Iruka smiles and gently lets their lips touch. It’s soft and sweet- all the adoration they have for each other comes pouring out at every move of their lips. Iruka draws back after, staring into Tenzou’s eyes while his hand plays with his boyfriend’s brown locks. 

“Are you gonna help me up?” Tenzou whispers, loving how Iruka’s breath ghosted over his. 

“That depends,” Iruka answers, dropping another kiss on Tenzou’s lips. “What’s in it for me?”

“Another kiss maybe?” 

Iruka rolls his eyes. For anyone who says Tenzou couldn’t be romantic due to his sometimes stoic features, they’re all wrong. Tenzou is the sweetest and kindest boyfriend Iruka could’ve wished for and he’s so lucky to have such an adorkable boyfriend. 

Without warning, Iruka slides down and lays beside his boyfriend on the ground, who in return, gives Iruka a confused and surprised look. 

“What are you doing?” Tenzou asks but makes no effort to move from where he’s laying. Iruka shrugs and shifts closer to the other, intertwining their fingers together.

“I don’t know. You look cozy so I want to be beside you,” 

Grinning dumbly, Tenzou resorts to looking up at the dark sky above, blushing madly and ignoring some people walking by that were giving them weird looks. Honestly, Tenzou doesn’t care if the two of them look weird- he’ll be weird with Iruka. He’ll be sad, happy, excited, and many more things with Iruka. 

_ Because Iruka’s worth it. _

__

After a minute of staring into the dark sky, Iruka calls out Tenzou’s name, squeezing his hand in the process. 

“Yes?”

Iruka looks at him, smiling softly... 

“I love you.” Iruka declares, his eyes radiating sincerity.

Tenzou’s breath hitches, mouth hanging open as his already pink cheeks turn redder by the second. He stares at Iruka dumbly, not really knowing what to say. 

The two of them have been together for over eight months now, and to be honest, Tenzou was so sure he’d be the first one to say ‘I love you’ to the other because _ he knew  _ he loved Iruka the moment he laid his eyes on him. 

But for Iruka to say it first? At an unexpected time, and with the two of them lying on frozen grass, looking so silly?

It makes Tenzou speechless. Everything about Iruka takes his breath away. He makes him dumb, clumsy, and so warm inside and out. 

Iruka is just so unpredictable, and Tenzou can’t ask for more. 

Smiling back, Tenzou brings their interlocked hands up and presses his lips against the knuckles of his lover. 

“I love you too…” 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! you made it <3 I'm soooo happy.  
> any love crumbs are appreciated uwu !  
> i hope you all liked it ;A; 
> 
> kisu-doodles links! -> give her a follow!  
> [tumblr](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/DoodlesKisu)
> 
> thank you and stay safe~
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
